


Across The Universe (To Sing A Song Of When I Loved)

by dreamboathaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Background Character Death, Doctor Liam, Fighting, Innocent Louis, Jedi, Kidnapping, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mechanic Niall, Mentions of War, Political upheaval, Sequel, Slavery, Slow Build, Space Pirates, Star Wars AU, The Styles Triplets, Violence, canon and non-canon star wars elements, cloning, fictional families, fictional religion, if you don't know anything about star wars theres lots of explaining, incorrect science, please read the first one otherwise you'll be very confused, plot heavy, sheltered louis, space mafia, there'll probably be more tags later tbh, this is a sequel, war-like elements, world building, you don't need to know anything about star wars to read this, yup people loose hands and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboathaz/pseuds/dreamboathaz
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...Louis had been living peacefully on his home planet of Dononter Minor for years before he's kidnapped by a group of pirates that call themselves The Blades of Orion.With the help of The Blades: Zayn, Liam, and Niall, along with the enigmatic Harry who Louis shares a mysterious Force-Bond with, Louis is destined to bring a balance to the universe and defeat the Underlord tyrant that cruelly rules the galaxy with his diabolic Vigos and bring back the days of the peaceful Republic.(Of course, befriending a Vigo leader was never part of the plan either...)Or, a Star Wars auSEQUEL to ACROSS THE STARS (I'LL WRITE YOUR NAME)





	1. Found Ourselves Back (In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, guys! The sequel is here and I'm ready to suffer more in this self-imposed hell that is writing lmao. (I love it.) I can't wait to get through this and finally share everything that's in my head with you guys. I really hope you like it! I'm hoping there's gonna be more plot and less world building so it'll be faster paced than the last one but we'll have to see haha. 
> 
> I was thinking of editing the first one because I reread it before writing this and found some things I didn't like but I might do that after I finish this, I'll have to see.
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this and I would love to hear from you! Don't be afraid to leave some comments or kudos! Thanks so much guys, you're the best!!! <3

Chapter One  
Found Ourselves Back (In Love)

“Mom?”

The woman’s eyes filled with tears and Louis watched helplessly as they began to run down her face. Somewhere in the distance, there was a boom of thunder and dark clouds were gathering in the sky above them.

Staggering, the woman approached him and he was worried she would collapse to her knees right there in front of him. She didn’t, instead, reaching him with eyes drowning in salty tears.

“You’re alive! My baby!” She sobbed, reaching out with shaky arms to grab him by his shoulders. Louis, too stunned to think clearly, let her. He allowed himself to be pulled into her arms, her fingers clutching at the cloak around his shoulders. “My baby…” She cried, burying her face in his shoulder.

With awkward arms, Louis patted her back, twisting his head to glance as Marcellus, who was watching impassively, the only emotion shown on his face was a single, raised eyebrow.

She pulled away from, clutching his shoulders and sniffing loudly. “Louis, you’re so grown up, I can’t believe it.”

Louis chewed his lip, face burning, “Can’t believe I lived to this age even with the holocron embedded in my forehead?” He wondered, frowning, his own eyes burning like they wanted to start crying. Louis refused to let that happen.

His mother -Adiara, Harry had called her- looked shocked at his response, her tears coming to a halt but the trails still glistening in the dim light. “Baby, I never wanted you to be in danger. That’s why I took you to that planet, I knew you’d be safe.”

Louis shook his head, “My mother, the woman who raised me, found me in the trees, wrapped in nothing but a blanket, in the freezing night. It was lucky she was the one who happened to find me, for if it was anything else, I would have been left there.” Louis frowned deeply, pulling away from her. Her hands dropped away, her face twisted in shock.

“I… I didn’t know,” She stuttered, looking horrified. She rubbed her eyes and sniffed, stepping back from him.

Nodding, Louis stepped back too, his shoulders brushing against Marcellus and Edward’s arms. “It’s- It’s okay,” He told her, softly.

Rubbing her eyes, Adiara straightened her posture and spoke as if she hadn’t just been sobbing, “It’s not but I can make things better now. We can be a family, once again.”

It felt like the breath had been knocked right out of Louis. A family? She wanted to be a family? Louis felt his chest tighten like a rock was sitting on it. How often had he dreamed of finding his real family, meeting his real mother? The mother who had birthed him! And here she was, finally, standing before him and wanting to be a part of his life again. And suddenly he couldn’t think of anything else. He wasn’t thinking of his family back home or of Harry or the other boys. It was just him and this woman, him and his mother.

And slowly, he nodded his head, “A family,” he whispered. Adiara smiled.

“Come here, my boy.” She reached out and pulled him into another hug and squished his face into her shoulder. Louis went limp against her, breathing in the scent of ocean and rain that emulated from her.

“Louis,” growled a deep voice, causing Louis to pull away from his mother. Louis turned and looked over his shoulder at Edward, who had stepped forward with dark eyes and thinned lips.

“I… Edward,” Louis blurted, shocked as if he had forgotten the man was there. “Thank you for bringing me here. You two can return to the ship now.” He glanced at the brothers.

Edward snorted and crossed his arms, looking less than impressed with Louis. “I’m not leaving you on this island with them.” As soon as he spoke, the group that was with Adiara tensed and Louis thought they may try to charge at them.

Shaking his head, Louis reassured, “Edward, it’s fine.”

Shaking his head, Edward dropped a hand to his lightsaber. “No, Louis. I’m not leaving you.” His hand tightened on the hilt of the sabre, “Not again.”

Adiara clasped her hands together in front of her, “Thank you for bringing my son back to me but you need not worry. We will look after Louis now.” She smiled serenely and Louis could see the unchecked anger of Edward’s swirling in his eyes and curling at the corner of his mouth.

Edward sneered, “I will decide what and who I concern myself with. And it just so happens I concern myself with Louis.” Adiara frowned deeply and took a step back as if she had been slapped. She turned back to Louis and gave him an expectant look.

It took Louis a moment to realize that she was waiting for him to back her up but Louis found that he couldn’t. What else was he suppose to say to Edward? The man had all but admitted to caring for Louis. It made his heart flutter in his chest. It seemed like Edward had feelings -feelings for Louis- after all.

“Adiara,” Another woman spoke, looking older than Louis’s mother. “Why don’t we invite these boys to the village? I’m sure there’s plenty of things you and your son need to discuss.”

Nodding, Adiara turned to Louis, “Please join us,” she asked, strategically ignoring Marcellus and Edward.

Louis glanced over his shoulder at the brothers, chewing his lip. They both looked like they wanted to leave but Louis jerked his head at them and turned back to his mother. “We would love to.”

Following after the group of people dropped in robes, Louis fell into step behind his mother, Edward and Marcellus behind him. They stalked up the steep cliffs, following the narrow stone steps that lined them. They were slick from the humid environment and Louis nearly slipped several times trying to keep up with his mother. Eventually, they made it to a plateau, where there was a handful of stone huts perched.

“The original Jedi temple…” Louis breathed and Adiara turned and looked at him, smiling.

“Yes, it is. We’ve kept it in good condition since Master Skywalker’s death.”

Louis turned and looked at Edward who had tensed at the name.

“Master Skywalker?” Louis repeated, frowning.

She nodded, “Master Luke Skywalker. He died on this very island.” She clasped her hands together, “This is where he spent his self-imposed exile and where he passed away to join the Force. We have built our lives around keeping the peace and honouring him and his memory. It’s what he would have wanted.”

Louis nodded, ignoring the scoff from Edward.

“And what about keeping the peace in the galaxy? Or do you not care?” Edward sneered. There were mutters of discontentment from the Jedi, all giving Edward and Marcellus dark looks.

“Of course we care!” Adiara gasped as they stepped onto the stone platform the temples sat on. “We’ve been training and building up our strength but we’ve been waiting for Louis. Louis is the only one who has the power to stop The Underlord. We need him and his knowledge, the Holocron’s power to stop Zidar and reclaim the galaxy for the Republic.”

“You’ve been waiting for the Holocron to make a reappearance, not knowing if your son was alive or not,” Edward growled.

Adiara turned away from him, “Louis, who are these boys? Why are they with you?”

Frowning, Louis explained, “They’re my friends. They’re the ones who brought me here when I needed too.” Adiara didn’t look convinced but she nodded anyway, still glowering at Edward and Marcellus.

Beckoning at Louis, Adiara led him into one of the temple domes. It was made of stacked rocks and the inside had old wood furniture including a table and chairs, a bed with a thin mattress and a hearth. “You’ll be able to stay here.” She told him. Louis nodded dumbly, peering around at the sparse living quarters. “We have much to discuss, Louis. There’s so much I want to tell you. And I have something I want to give you.”

Ignoring Edward and Marcellus, Adiara excused herself and left through the front door of the shack, leaving the three of them alone. As soon as they were left alone, Louis dropped down onto the bed, the wood creaking beneath his weight. Looking up at Edward and Marcellus, he said, “Thank you for doing this for me. You don’t need to stay.” Marcellus squirmed, glancing at his brother.

Edward shook his head, “You think I would leave you alone with these people? A woman who abandoned you?”

Louis opened his mouth, shocked, “But, it wasn’t her fault. I was in danger-,”

“And is it not a mother’s duty to protect her child, no matter what the cost?” Louis gazed hopelessly at Edward, before looking at Marcellus for help. Marcellus’s eyes were hard and Louis knew that he agreed with Edward. Louis looked away, his mind racing with what Edward said. Edward sighed at his reaction and crossed his arms, “We’ll stay here with you,” He told him, frowning, “Until we know you’re safe, we’ll stay.”

Louis swallowed loudly, “I didn’t think you cared, Edward,” he managed.

Edward flicked his forehead, making Louis huff, but he didn’t respond.

That night the people of the temple had a fire. It was roaring into the night sky, basking everything in an orange glow. The people were sitting around it on wooden stools, murmuring to each other in low voices as Louis and the brothers walked out from their stone dwelling and approached the fire.

Louis hesitated before the fire, feeling eyes flickering to him. He was about to suggest going back to the shack when his mother emerged from the shadows, “Louis, dear, I have something for you.” People glanced over at her before looking back at Louis with fire-lit, curious eyes.

Approaching her, Louis spotted something in her hands: a piece of old animal skin, tanned and worn. It was bundled around something stout and fat. “It was your father’s. He passed away some years ago but he would want you to have this.” She flipped open the hide to reveal a hilt of a lightsaber.

Louis accepted it, feeling the cool metal in his palm. It didn’t feel right. It was too fat, too long and too cold for his hand. “Oh, uh, thank you,” he stuttered.

Adiara smiled serenely, “You’re welcome. I know you’ll do great things.” She clutched at his hand which was wrapped around the sabre’s hilt.

Something heavy settled on Louis’s shoulders and he managed a nod. _Great things…_

 


	2. It Takes A While to Grow Anything

Chapter Two   
It Takes A While to Grow Anything

There was scuffling, coming somewhere in the dark of the shack. Louis’s closed eyes twitched and he tried to ignore the noises. Then, there was muttering. Deep, low voices that Loud could hear but couldn’t make out any words. He sighed, snuffled and turned on his bed, holding the cloak tight around his body.

The muttering didn’t stop.

Opening his eyes, Louis tried to focus his gaze in the darkness and was able to make out the shadowy forms of Marcellus and Edward, bent low together. Louis watched them for a long moment, still dazed with sleep. Yawning, Louis reached up to rub at his glazed eyes.

“Marce?” Louis called so softly he was worried he had merely thought it. It must have been loud enough because the muttering stopped and the two shadowy figures turned towards him. Louis blinked hard, focusing on the streams of moonlight bleeding through the small square windows in the stone hut.

Edward stepped forward into the light, letting Louis’s gaze focus on him. “Go back to sleep,” he ordered, voice hoarse and deep.

Louis sat up, “Nernosk.” No. He rubbed his eyes again, “What are you talking about?”

Marcellus stood up and approached Louis, hovering near the side of his bed. “We should leave,” he whispered.

Tilting his head, Louis tried to decipher his meaning, “You can stay. I’m sure my mom won’t mind if I ask. Stay with me, here,” he murmured, almost shyly. “Please?” He looked in between the two clones, the two brothers, with glistening eyes, moving so a sliver of his face was bathed in the moonlight.

Glancing at each other, Marcellus and Edward fell into a tense silence. Then Edward said, “No. We’re not staying.” Seeing the hurt flicker on Louis’s face he quickly added, “But neither are you.”

Wait, what? Louis blinked, wide-eyed and jumped to his feet, stumbling when he caught his feet on the hem of the cloak. “What are you talking about?” He snapped, fixing the cloak around him.

“You’re not staying here,” Edward growled, “Grab your stuff and get back to the ship. I’m- We’re taking you back to Harric.”

Heart leaping in his chest at the mention of Harry, Louis looked away from Edward’s intense eyes and focused on Marcellus, who looked as cold as stone. “I… I’m staying here. With my mother. With the Jedi.”

Edward sneered, “The Jedi must end.”

“What are you talking about? The Jedi will bring balance to the galaxy! They’ll defeat the Underlord!” Louis huffed, raising his voice in conviction. Edward and Marcellus seemed unconcerned with his escalated voice, merely exchanging enigmatic glances before looking back at Louis.

“No,” Edward muttered, “The Jedi will fail. It’s you, Louis. It’s always been you.” And then he brought his hand up to cup Louis’s face. Louis felt as if he had stopped breathing and then his vision started to fizz out. The edges turned black and the sight of Edward’s face slowly turned black and everything was gone.

As his body crumbled to the floor, Edward swept his arms underneath him and held him bridal style against his chest. Marcellus snatched up the lightsaber and pocketed it before he led his brother out of the hut. They began their trek through the sleeping temple grounds and made their way up a steep hill that hid away their pod.

“Stop!” Came a shout and there was a sizzling sound. Edward turned and looked over his shoulder. It was Louis’s mother, Adiara. In her hand was a green lightsaber, casting an eerie glow on her face in the dark of the night. Sighing, Edward handed Louis off to Marcellus and turned fully to Adiara, a hand resting on the hilt of his own saber. “Bring me back my son, monster!”

Edward nodded slowly, “You’re right. I am a monster.” And he drew his lightsaber. It sizzled to life, casting his pale face in red light. “Take him to the ship,” He called to his brother and Marcellus nodded, despite Edward not looking at him, and headed off up the hill again.

A male voice rang out in the night, calling, “Adiara!” A man and a woman came rushing out from the temples, followed by the elderly woman Edward had seen earlier who had stood with Louis’s mother.

Sighing, Edward twirled his lightsaber in his hand, “Very well. I will end the Jedi myself.”

 

  
Marcellus looked up from where he was sitting with Louis curled in his arms when the door to the pod opened again. Edward stepped in, a single drop of blood dripping off his cheek. Seeing his brother’s look, Edward said, “It’s not mine.”

Giving a short nod, Marcellus added, “And Louis’s birth mother?”

“Unfortunately alive.” Edward reached out and touched Louis’s forehead, just to the left of the holocron stone. “He’s not fighting.”

“He doesn’t know how yet. Untrained yet still strong.”

Edward nodded in agreement, “Let’s take him back to the ship and then return him to our brother. Harric will care for him appropriately.”

Marcellus agreed and the brothers, with an unconscious Louis, sped off the island of Ahch-to and up into the stars.


	3. Your Whisper’s Like A Bridge, It’s A River Span

Chapter Three   
Your Whisper’s Like A Bridge, It’s A River Span

Harry looked out at the land, nothing but green grass and steep hills, covered in jagged grey rocks. Ahch-to, where Louis had run off too. He closed his eyes and breathed in the cold ocean air. A hand slapped his shoulder and Harry opened his eyes, glancing over at Niall who was peering at him with worried blue eyes.

The sun was climbing into the cloudy sky, casting a faint light on the group as Niall said, “Don’t worry, we’ll find him. We always do.”

Nodding, Harry started up the hill in front of him, Niall, Liam, and Zayn following after him. He heard Zayn muttering to Liam and his chest tightened, knowing that Zayn was complaining about Louis and his blatant disobedience. If Louis had just listened to them and just stayed…

At the top of the hill, Harry could make out old stone shacks with people milling about. Someone spotted him and there were yelling and lightsabers blazed. Jerking back, Harry drew his own saber but was stopped by Liam. “Look, there’s been death here.” Pocketing his saber, Harry followed his gaze where there were two bodies, covered in a gauzy fabric were laying.

A woman raced up to them with caramel colored hair tied in a braid which was wrapped around a bun on the top of her head. It was messy like she had been tugging on it and her face, which couldn’t have been more than 40 years old, was aged and tired.

“You dare come back here!? Where have you taken him! Where is my son, you monster?” She yowled, tugging her saber off her belt. Before she could ignite it someone yelled at her; an older woman judging by the voice.

“Adiara! Stop!”

Adiara whirled on the woman, “Stop!? This monster took my boy!”

“Look closer!” The elderly woman ordered, walking up the steep hill.

Adiara turned back to Harry, still holding the hilt of her lightsaber. She inspected Harry’s short hair and pale green eyes and took two stumbling steps backward as if he had shoved her. “Who are you?” She whispered. “Why do you look like them?”

“My brothers were here?” Harry asked as Niall, Liam and Zayn joined him on the top of the hill, facing the women. “Was there another with them?”

Face turning grim, Adiara growled, “Your brothers took my son. My Louis from me. And they killed two of us.”

Zayn shook his head, “Your brothers brought Louis here? And took him away? That doesn’t make sense.”

“It doesn’t matter what makes sense or not!” Adiara responded hotly. “I finally had my boy back and they took him!”

Niall blinked, stunned, exchanging looks with Liam. “You’re Louis’s mother? Like, his birth mother?” Adiara nodded, face hard. “Woah, what are you doing on Ahch-to?” Niall blurted, eyebrows shooting up.

“This is the birthplace of the Jedi Order. It’s the death place of Master Skywalker and it’s where the New Order will begin!” Adiara responded hotly. “What had brought you here? Your brothers?” She snarled towards Harry who raised his empty hands in front of him to show he meant no harm.

“No, Louis. He was with us.”

Niall nodded, “He’s our friend.”

Face softening, Adiara inspected them, as if judging them to see if they were worthy of her son. “If you’re his friends then bring him back to me. If you’re his friends, bring him back to the Jedi, the Light, and let us train him.”

Zayn nodded his head, looking very serious and taken by her plea, “We will. We will bring him back to train with you.”

 

  
Eyes crusted with heavy sleep, Louis struggled opening them for a second before he brought his hand up to rub the crust away. He peered around and growled. He was back in his room on the Urania. Away from Ahch-to and away from his birth mother. He checked the sheets around him and the side tables and realized he didn’t have his father’s lightsaber any longer. Huffing, Louis flipped the blankets off his body and jumped out of the bed, prowling the room like a caged animal. He didn’t even have the hilt he made for his own saber. Edward or Marcellus must have taken it from him…

He rushed to the door but instead of it opening for him when he pressed at the keypad, it beeped red and remained locked. “Edward!” He hollered. “Edward, what have you done?” He yelled.

There was silence.

“Marcellus! Marcie! Open this door!” Louis began to bang his fists against the door. Nothing happened and it remained firmly locked. “Marcellus!” He screamed, his fists banging more ardently against the door. “Let. Me. Out!” He snarled, kicking and pushing at the door.

Flickering to life was the holocron on his forehead. As it began to slow, there was a low rumbling in the room as the items began to vibrate.

“Edward! Marcellus!”

The bed trembled and the tables shook. As the pounding of his fist began more furious, so did the shaking. And then light burst from his forehead, nearly blinding Louis and then everything was chaos. The bed flew up and hit the ceiling, snapping in half like a twig. The tables and bookshelves threw themselves into the air, hitting the walls and cracking apart. Louis threw his arms over his head as the wooden furniture splinted and rained throughout the room.

Finally, everything dropped and the room was silent. The light of the holocron dimmed

Louis looked around at the carnage and winced. Edward was going to be so pissed.

And then the door to the bedroom opened. Louis whirled around to look and before he could walk through it the entire ship tipped, a large explosion shaking it off course. Louis fell off his feet and collided with the floor.

“Fornuskrill!” He clambered to his feet just as the ship shook again. An explosion echoed and smoke began to fan down the hallway. Louis rushed to the hall and looked down in the direction of where Edward and Marcellus would be. It was glowing red and there was screaming.

Kalani!

Louis took off down the hall, retracing his steps to where the last clone of Harric’s resided. Officers of the Urania were running, either trying to do something productive or running for their lives, Louis couldn’t tell. He pushed past them, determined to reach the clone who was completely helpless in his bacta tank.

The ship rattled again and Louis nearly fell down the stairs as he headed down to the next floor. There was more smoke on the floor beneath and Louis was aware of the increase of heat. He could hear the crackling of flames and the smoke was getting too thick to breathe properly.

Coughing, Louis tried to plow on but was stumbling, his chest tightening as he inhaled the black fumes.

And then a dark shape emerged from the smoke and Louis nearly dropped to his knees. The shape reached out and grabbed him before his knees could give out. Louis coughed; it was Marcellus. One hand was cradle close to his chest like it was injured and the other was holding him. Holding onto each other, Louis led Marcellus back up the steps away from the thicker smoke.

“Marce-,” He wheezed, “Kalani?” 

Marcellus shook his head, “Edward- he,” he broke off, coughing, looking more pale and vulnerable than Louis had ever seen him before.

“We have to help them!” Louis gasped, reached out to grab the front of the teetering man. and then he saw what had Marcellus so weak. His left hand had been chopped off, the flesh singed around the fresh wound. Louis shrieked in surprise, nearly dropping Marcellus’s weight off of him.

Smiling grimly, Marcellus whispered, “Zidar is here. He’s come for you.” 


	4. I Love You So Much It Hurts My Head

Chapter Four  
I Love You So Much It Hurts My Head

Keeping the injured Marcellus close, Louis managed to bring him to the loading bay, where TIE fighters were being kept. Part of the bay was on fire and a dark grey smoke was wafting into the air. Grunting, Marcellus nodded his head towards one of the TIE fighters sitting in a nook along the side of the wall.

Hurrying along to the fighter, Louis loaded Marcellus into the back where the gun seat was and he jumped into the front to pilot. “Okay, yeah, I can do this.” He would much rather Marcellus drive but he had no doubt that having only one hand would hinder him. “Does the Force help with flying?” He wondered out loud. Marcellus snorted from behind him but didn’t answer the question.

There was a commotion from outside of the ship and Louis craned his neck to look out the front windshield and look. His heart dropped. Soldiers were marching through the smoke, armed with blasters. And there, in the middle, was a tall, cold man with calculating features. Humanoid but not human, Louis couldn’t place the name of the species but he was weirdly enchanting to look at. But something, the Force perhaps, seemed to ripple around him. Louis felt as if someone had doused him with rainwater. Despite the commotion and the smoke, he and the man, the man he knew to be Zidar, made eye contact. Zidar’s eyes glinted and Louis punched the gas in the TIE fighter. The fighter took off from its place in the nook and sped towards the opening into the sky. Blasters were firing on them but the fighter was resilient and unfazed, able to shoot into the stars and begin its escape.

And then something hit them. Alarms went off and a red light starting to flash on the dash, lighting up Louis’s face. Cursing, Louis craned his neck and tried to see what hit them. Marcellus grumbled, growling out, “They took the other fighters.”

“Shoot them!”

“How? I have one bloody hand!”

“I don’t know! The Force?”

“That’s not how the Force works!”

Louis cursed and began to zigzag through the sky, trying to dodge the blasters from the other TIE fighters. “What planet is that?” Louis called, approaching a sandy coloured planet in the distance.

“Jakku!”

“Ugh, I hate-,” before Louis could finish what he was going to say, another blast hit the right wing of the ship, sending them spiralling. Screaming, Louis tried to guide the ship back on course but they were spiralling down, down, down.

The next thing Louis knew, he was opening his eyes, gasping and spitting up sand. He was laying in the wreckage of the TIE fighter, submerged in sand. Gasping and clawing at the sand, Louis clambered to his feet. The wreckage of the ship groaned and began to shift in the sand. “Marcellus?” Louis called, spitting more sand out and surveying the wreck frantically.

He hurried through the wreck and began to pull at the shrapnel, calling Marcellus’s name, panicked. And then he found him, laying on his side in the sand, unconscious and slipping into the sand. Cursing, Louis stumbled over to his body. Falling to his knees, he grabbed at Marcellus and began to pull him from the swallowing sand. Twisting his arms under Marcellus’s armpits, Louis began to drag him over the sand dunes. Marcellus was much too big for Louis to carry properly and Louis, sweating with the strain, worried about what he was going to do.

The wreckage of the ship began to sink into the sand, leaving them abandoned in the desert. Cursing, Louis adjusted his grip on the unconscious man and began his trek through the burning sand.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, Louis stumbled and fell backwards onto his bottom and nearly rolled him and Marcellus down a sand dune. Falling back, he tilted his head back. There was a shadow falling over him and Marcellus. Blinking, Louis inspected what was on the other of the dune.

He hadn’t even been paying attention, too focused on dragging Marcellus’s limp body with him. But there, in front of him, was the shell of an old Star Destroyer. Sighing in relief, Louis dragged Marcellus’s body to the remains of the ship and dropped him into the cool, shady sand. Dropping into the sand, Louis laid out in the shade beside Marcellus and within seconds, fell into an exhausted sleep.

When he woke up again, he had been taken deeper in the ruins of the ship, laid next to a large sheet of metal that was penetrating the sand. He placed his hand on it and used it to lift himself up. “Marcellus?” He called, hoarsely. There was an echoing sound somewhere from behind him and he stood up and peered around the metal sheet. Marcellus was climbing down from the deep ruins, emerging into sight before him. “Marcellus?”

The man in question looked up, grunting in response and approached him. His arms were hanging at his side and Louis hurried to him as he walked towards him and grabbed his left arm. He held up the wrist towards his face and inspected the wound. It was crudely wrapped with a black cloth but because the lightsaber cut the hand cleanly off, there was no blood, the wound cauterized.

“What happened?” Louis whispered, “Was this… Zidar?” Marcellus nodded, looking pained.

“I failed Eadh’hard,” Marcellus whispered, “I was unable to protect him…”

Louis gulped, “Is Edward… dead?”

“I don’t know. He told me to leave. The last I saw of him he was with Zidar. I don’t know if our Underlord killed him or not. I tried to get our brother… Kalani, but the room was on fire. I’m afraid he’s dead.” He closed his eyes tightly and dropped to his knees in front of Louis. Tears were running silently down his cheeks. “I’ve lost my family. My beloved brothers.” He gave a shuddering breath. “I have nothing left in this galaxy.”

Louis dropped down to his own knees in front of Marcellus. “I’m so sorry, Marcellus. I… want to fix everything.” He could feel his own eyes burning with tears, “You… You have me, Marcel. I promise.”

Slowly Marcel opened his eyes and used his right arm to reach out and snag Louis by the cloak and tug him close, nesting them together. Louis tilted his face up to look at Marcellus whose own head was tilted down, gazing at him with watery eyes. And then, very gently, Marcellus pressed their lips together. It was hot and needy and so despairing it made more tears drizzle from Louis’s eyes. Louis brought his hands up to cup Marcellus’s face, his fingertips tangling in his curly hair.

The kiss didn’t deepen; they just inhaled each other, held each other as if they were the last people in the galaxy. Their tears were rushing over their mouths, making the press wet and almost uncomfortable but their need for each other was desperate.

Mind racing, Louis wondered if this was bad. After Harry, after everything he had done with Harry, was this inappropriate? Should he pull away from Marcellus? Close himself off? Louis was unsure what the proper protocol was but a part of him felt like he needed to do this. He needed to hold Marcellus close, to reassure himself he was here and alive.

Pulling away finally, Marcellus took a shuddering breath, his eyes closing win tears still dripping from the corners. “Louis...” he opened his eyes, “I’ll always love you.”

Louis didn’t know what to say so he just kissed him again, gripping his curls. 


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates. I'm still in the process of writing this story, I promise. I've been swamped with personal things and I'm moving for school and my life has been a bit hectic but I wanted to promise you guys that I'm not abandoning this story. You guys have been so wonderful and supportive and I love this fandom so much, thank you for all of your support. 

I also wanted to let you guys know, aside from writing, I draw. I just made a website and I have a couple of drawing of Harry, Marcel and Louis's designs. 

Go too -> <https://melissalhirondelle.wixsite.com/meldraws>

-> go to the collections tab and go to character design, under there is the drawings of Harry, Marcel and Lou. 

Anyways, this has essentially just been a plug and a big thank you to everyone. Also, if there's something you wanna see such as a certain outfit, leave a comment! Let me know! I had lots of fun drawing these designs and I have a bunch more in drafts so if there's something you love and want a picture of, let me know! 

Thanks so much, guys! Hopefully, the next chapter will be soon!

Love aways,  

Mel  


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE Part II

 

Hey guys, Mel again. This is an important notice to anyone reading this series. I’m reworking the first story Across The Stars (I’ll Write Your Name) to fit in with the sequel here. There are some issues (continuity and otherwise) I have found and want to fix.

 

What does the mean, you might ask? It means the first story WILL BE CHANGED. I will be updating new, edited chapters here on ATS soon. I’m not sure at this point how much of it will be changed but I can assure you the story will be left mostly unaltered.

 

I hope you’re all still sticking with me. This story is my baby and I don’t want to abandon it when there’s still so much more to do.

 

Thank you so much for being patient with me,

 

Mel


End file.
